Un voeu qui change deux vies
by cassiewright
Summary: Pour son abus de pouvoir, Jafar avait été transformé en génie et sa bouteille avait disparu. Mais où était-elle allée ? Loin, très loin de chez elle, en un temps dépassé, où la mort signifiait la liberté, dans les temps des gladiateurs. os pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Emma.


Pour son abus de pouvoir, Jafar avait été transformé en génie et sa bouteille avait disparu. Mais où était-elle allée ? Loin, très loin de chez elle, en un temps dépassé, où la mort signifiait la liberté, dans les temps des gladiateurs.

Dans sa pièce qui lui servait de chambre, Nasir priait le ciel pour que quelqu'un le sauve du _dominus _ chez qui il était esclave. Il avait l'habitude d'accepter son sort, mais ce soir là, il était à bout. Des larmes glissaient le long de sa peau tannée. Quand un sanglot s'échappait de ses lèvres, une réponse à ses prières lui ait donné. Une bouteille apparaissait devant ses yeux, en une lumière bleue. Nasir la prenait et enlevait la poussière dessus quand un écran de fumée s'en échappait. Il se mettait dans le coin de la pièce en voyant apparaitre un homme devant lui.

Jafar s'étirait puis essayait ses pouvoirs, mais rien. Il regardait l'homme assit pas loin de lui. Il allait pour l'obliger à le libérer de son mauvais sort l'agrippant par le bras pour le lever, mais se trouvant face à face, il en était incapable. Le regard troublé du jeune homme le touche d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cette chose qui s'appelle cœur mais qu'il n'avait jamais réellement ressentit, commençait à lui faire mal, à se serrer légèrement. C'est une voix fluette qui le sortait de l'exploration de ce ressentiment.

- qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

- je me nomme Jafar. Je suis un…

Il avait une mine dégoûté en disant…

- un génie. Je suis là pour réaliser trois de tes vœux.

- vraiment ? Demandait suspicieux Nasir.

- fais ton premier vœu et tu auras ta réponse.

Nasir avait plongé son regard dans celui de Jafar, il était comme hypnotisé par ces sombres miroirs de l'âme. Il mettait un certain temps avant de répondre…

- je veux quitter cet endroit, être enfin libre.

Jafar avait un geste inconnu pour lui, il caressait la joue du jeune homme en partant de ses cheveux bruns.

- que ton vœu son exaucé.

Ils s'évaporaient dans un nuage bleu pour atterrir loin de cette villa. Réalisant qu'il était libre, Nasir prenait Jafar dans ses bras et le remercie platement. Ce dernier avait ses bras le long du corps. Il ne savait pas comment faire, ce qu'il devait faire. Nasir s'écartait avant qu'il n'ait la réponse.

- encore merci. Comment puis-je vous remerciez pour m'avoir libéré ?

Jafar avait là, la possibilité de se libérer à son tour mais, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il voulait, pour une raison inconnue, rester avec ce jeune homme.

- trouvons un endroit où dormir et de quoi nous nourrir.

- mais…

- voulez-vous que je vous quitte de suite ?

Jafar avait demandé cela avec une voix grave et profonde mais rempli de peur. Nasir lui prenait le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

- vous devez partir si je vous remercie ?

L'ancien esclave ne voulait pas perdre cet homme qui l'avait sauvé, il voulait rester avec lui. C'était peut être égoïste, mais il en avait marre d'être seul.

Jafar était une nouvelle fois troublé par le regard et la voix du jeune homme. Il fronçait les sourcils en s'apercevant une chose.

- je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

- Nasir.

Le génie fait glisser sa main libre sur le visage du jeune homme.

- quel doux et beau prénom. Il m'évoque la chaleur, le sable, mon chez moi. Agrabah.

- m'amèneriez-vous chez vous ?

L'ancien sorcier regarde tristement le jeune homme.

- si je le pouvais, oui, mais…

- alors allons-y, je veux connaitre cet endroit qui m'a l'air magnifique.

Jafar se détache de Nasir. Une nouvelle émotion l'étreignait.

- je ne suis pas un homme bon Nasir. J'ai fais du mal et c'est pour cela que l'on m'a jeté cette malédiction faisant de moi un génie.

Nasir s'approchait de nouveau de lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- je ne peux croire que tu sois un mauvais homme. Tu m'as sauvé et tu m'as dit la vérité. Je connais les mauvais hommes, j'étais l'esclave de l'un d'eux, mais toi, Jafar, je ne peux le croire.

Cet organe qu'il ne pensait pas posséder ne cessait de battre vivement.

- que m'as-tu fait Nasir ? Es-tu esclave car tu étais un sorcier ?

Jafar s'était retiré de la prise du jeune homme et lui avait parlé sèchement. Nasir ne comprenait pas ce comportement.

- non. Je ne suis qu'un simple homme que l'on a pris comme esclave car j'étais un syrien perdu.

- alors pourquoi je veux te prendre dans mes bras, te protéger, posséder ces lèvres qui me donnent envie de connaitre grâce aux miennes ?!

Jamais le sorcier n'avait été aussi perdu, confus, troublé.

L'ancien esclave s'approche de nouveau de lui.

- je ne sais pas, mais je ressens la même chose.

Lentement, l'ancien sorcier s'avançait à son tour vers le jeune homme. Torse contre torse, Jafar glissait une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Nasir, caressant la douceur de ces derniers. Il continuait sa course sur le visage, les lèvres. Un regard, leurs visages s'approchaient, un autre regard, leurs lèvres se touchaient. Ce n'était rien qu'un simple contact, presque un effleurement, mais tant d'émotions l'animait.

- si je fais le vœu de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, tu pourras le réaliser ? Demandait en souriant Nasir.

- tu n'as pas à faire ce vœu, car je ne comptais pas me séparer de toi.

La lune haute dans le ciel éclairait le nouveau baiser de deux âmes en détresse qui ont trouvé en un vœu tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, la liberté et l'amour.


End file.
